


Centímetros

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Luzplay, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Antes eran kilómetros, ahora son sólo un par de centímetros los que los separan.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Centímetros

**Author's Note:**

> Soft & ¿Comedia?

Se encontraban por fin a solas en la casa de Auron, había estado ausente por varios meses incluso de las misiones de los héroes, así que en su regreso todos habían elegido ir a molestarlo con ser el desaparecido del grupo.

Le costó, pero lo logró, Auron logró convencer a la mayoría de que se fueran _amablemente_ de su casa y le dejaran descansar. A todos excepto a uno.

—Ellos te extrañaron también —comenta Luzu, el único con permiso de quedarse.

—Y yo a ellos, pero no significa que los quiera tan cerca —se queja Auron, aunque poco puede estar enojado, la adorable risa de Luzu pronto le baja los humos.

Si es que no puede con él.

—Eres todo un caso —el castaño se le acerca, le toma la mano rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos en un tacto tímido.

Auron se deja acariciar y poco a poco entrelaza sus dedos con cuidado. Deja que su mirada viaje lentamente desde sus manos unidas, sube la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro adornado de un bello tono carmín en sus mejillas y sonríe.

No hay cosa que extrañe más que ver a Luzu sonreír avergonzado por qué él ha aceptado sus muestras de afecto, por qué le ha correspondido con la misma intensidad, aunque menos timidez.

—¿Tú me extrañaste? —le pregunta en un susurro profundo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —responde el otro sonriéndole, tratando como puede las ganas de comerle la boca.

—Será que… —hace una pausa, bastante innecesaria, solo la usa para acercarse y rozar con la punta de la nariz los labios de Luzu — ¿puedo oírte decirlo?

Luzu vuelve a reír, le conoce lo suficiente como para entender que está coqueteando para hacer que él sea quien dé el siguiente paso y ¿sinceramente? Adora con locura cuando se pone en ese plan, como un niño exigente, que quiere atención de una sola persona.

Y, por supuesto, Luzu adora ser esa persona.

—Tal vez —le susurra en el mismo tono juguetón.

—Jo, Luzu, hazme el gusto.

Y Luzu, después de poner con cuidado su mano en su cintura para acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban, decide dejar un corto beso en sus labios, acariciando solo un poco, casto, suave, como si tocara los pétalos de una delicada flor.

—Luzu no me jodas —susurra irritado Auron, con el ceño fruncido.

Él no quiere un beso de niños, no ha estado tratando de terminar su trabajo fuera de Karmaland con tantas energías como para recibir solo eso.

Pero vuelve a escuchar la risa de Luzu, esta vez no es suave, son unas buenas carcajadas las que resuenan en la casa. Se la está jugando, se está burlando de sus ansias por ser besado de la manera en que sólo Luzu sabe hacerlo.

Todo este tiempo separados solo le ha dado a Luzu más ideas de como _castigarlo_ por la espera.

—¿Qué pasa Auroncito? —finge no entender sus reclamos, lo que sólo forma una sonrisa de molestia en el rostro de Auron.

—Ya lo sabes, sé que lo sabes.

—¿Pero?

—Mi niño, ¿Puedes, por el amor a los dioses, besarme como corresponde? —se asegura de mirarle a los ojos, se apretar sus manos entrelazadas, de transmitir cuando extraña la sola sensación de ser besado por él, cuando añora volver a sentirlo.

—Claro que sí.

Y solo eso basta para que Luzu se adueñe de la boca de Auron, para que reduzca a cero los centímetros que antes eran kilómetros de distancia entre ambos, para deleitarse con la textura de su piel al contacto, del calor abrazador que desprende cuando ambos están en la misma habitación, de las miles de sensaciones como fuegos artificiales que se aglomeran en sus cuerpos cuando están juntos, y del amor que con tanta fuerza les tomó construir en un lugar tan caótico como lo es Karmaland.


End file.
